jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Straszliwiec Prawie Straszliwy/Czarna Historia Wandali
To już trzecie opowiadanie na moim blogu, tym razem bohaterowie mają po 20 lat (tak dla wiadomości, moje opowieści są niezależnymi historiami). Mimo że to fikcja literacka, będzie miała w sobie więcej logiki historycznej od „Widma Zagrożenia”. Poza tym będą opisane tu dwie powiązane ze sobą opowieści. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. ;) Rozdział 1 Czkawka stukał palcem o blat stołu, już od pół godziny. Nie za bardzo interesowało go to co dzieje się wokół mapy rozłożonej przednim, jedyne o czym myślał, to by jak najszybciej dosiąść Szczerbatka i polecieć na długi lot, najlepiej z Astrid. Niestety, ojciec wezwał go, by uczestniczył w ważnej naradzie, od dawna nakłaniał go by zajął się sprawami wioski, rozumiał, że chce go po prostu przygotować do funkcji wodza, jednak dlaczego musiał być w tym aż tak nachalny? To pytanie zadawał sobie bez przerwy. „On nie odziedziczył roli wodza, on się chyba urodził wodzem” żartował w myślach Czkawka. - Synu? Synu! – Z zamysłu wytrącił go silny głos Stoika. Zauważył, że zarówno jego ojciec, jak i Pyskacz, Płodosmark oraz kilku innych członków wioski, są zwróceni w jego stronę. – Co myślisz o tej sytuacji? – Zapytał zniechęcony wódz. Zakłopotany tylko się za jąkał. - Chyba mi to coś przypomina. – Powiedział sarkastycznie kowal. - Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. - Już zapomniałeś jacy byliśmy, Stoik. – Dołączył się do dyskusji Jorgenson. - To stare dzieje. Teraz skupmy się na problemie, te opowieści o nie typowych statkach i posłańcach są niepokojące. - Według mnie dramatyzujesz. I tak z nikim się bezpośrednio nie kontaktowali. A w razie czego wszyscy wiemy gdzie jest zbrojownia. – Stwierdził Płodosmark. - Mogę coś powiedzieć? – Zapytał Czkawka. - Słuchamy. – Odpowiedział zaciekawiony wódz. - Ja i jeźdźcy powinniśmy rozpocząć patrolowanie naszych wód. Stoik westchnął, lekko zawiedziony. – Niech ci będzie, ale masz mi codziennie składać raport z tego, gdzie byliście, co robiliście i co lub kogo widzieliście. Czkawka zadowolony opuścił twierdzę i udał się prosto w kierunku akademii, gdzie miał nadzieje spotkać resztę swoich kolegów. Rozdział 2 Dziób drakkara równo pruł fale, płynąc na wschód. Jeszcze młody, wiking stał za wyciosaną w drewnie głową smoka i wpatrywał się w rosnący na horyzoncie ląd. Był szeroki lecz jeszcze nie gruby, jego rękom, mimo że nie wyglądały jak golonki, to nie brakowało im mięśni. Rudą brodę miał nie dłuższą niż cal, a wąsy były jeszcze krótsze. Wyglądem różnił się od starszych współplemieńców, jednak w oko wpadał fakt, że jego hełm nie miał rogów, tylko kostne ozdoby. Nikomu nie zdradził dlaczego wybrał sobie właśnie taką ochronę, podobno nawiązywało to do ich krewnych z kontynentu, nawet jego żona nie zdołała go namówić do zmiany w ubiorze, tak jak nie zdołała go odwieźć od tej wyprawy. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam płynąć? – Zapytał go nieco starszy, wąsaty, blondyn. - Tak Pyskacz, jestem pewien. Tak samo jak wtedy gdy mnie pytałeś w twierdzy i w porcie i tydzień temu. - Tylko się upewniam. Wiesz... Ja ciągle mam złe przeczucie i nie wiem czy to jest tego warte. - Oj, przesadzasz. Pobijemy się, trochę złota, zwierząt i wracamy do domu. – Skomentował czarno włosy i ogolony wiking. – Pamiętasz Stoik kiedy ostatnio walczyliśmy z ludźmi? - Tak, o mało nie zginęliśmy, a potem mój ojciec chciał nas zeswatać z córkami tamtego wodza. - Nie były takie złe, wszyscy wiedzą poza tym, że gdyby nie Valka to byś się na to zgodził, tak jak ja, ale niestety musiałeś ponarzekać i nić było ze ślubów. - Czy mam rozumieć, że żałujesz małżeństwa z moją siostrą. – Spytał groźnym głosem młody wódz. Dobywając miecza. - Tego nie powiedziałem. – Zanim dokończył zdanie, miał ostrze przy piersi. Szybko sięgnął po własny miecz i rozpoczęła się walka. Nawzajem parowali swoje uderzenia. W końcu brodaty wiking przeciął zdobiony pas na piersi rywala. - No weź, Trzeci raz mi go zniszczyłeś. – Powiedział z wyrzutem Płodosmark. Minęły trzy sekundy jak obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Nagle obok nich zjawił się nieco chudy, siwiejący, czarno włosy mężczyzna. - Czy wy nigdy nie przestaniecie? – Powiedział. – Stoik jeszcze trochę i skończysz trzydzieści lat nie uważasz, że to dobra para by wydorośleć. - W jego głosie było więcej sarkazmu niż powagi. - Pleśniak, mówisz zupełnie jak mój ojciec. – Zauważył Jorgenson. - Ciebie się to też dotyczy i powinieneś jako szwagier go pilnować i pomagać mu. - Racja. Stoik wypnij pierś, plecy proste i zachowuj się jak należy. Na to wiking wyprostował się jak tylko mógł i przeszedł parę metrów prawie nie zginając kolan. - Witaj Pyskaczu i ty Pleśniaku... Ooo... i oczywiście ty mój drogi szwagrze. – Powiedział, przedrzeźniając dyplomatyczny sposób mówienia swojego ojca i kłaniając się każdemu z osobna. Wszyscy, oprócz najstarszego wojownika, wybuchli śmiechem. - O co ja się łudzę? – Powiedział, zniechęcony, odchodząc. - A tak na poważnie to jednak już nie jesteście młodziakami, nie żebym był jakimś stronnikiem tego zrzędy, ale czas zająć się na poważnie zarządzaniem plemieniem. ... A tam widzę dobry sprawdzian. – Wskazał za nich. W odległości około dwóch mil płynęła im naprzeciw obca flota. Rozdział 3 "Poprawiłem kilka wcześniejszych błędów. Przepraszam, że ostatnio rzadko pisze, ale mam problemy z weną twórczą, zwłaszcza w kontekście "Widma Zagrożenia" " "Ten kto gra w Medieval 2: Total War łatwiej to sobie wyobrazi ;) " Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali i zeskoczyli ze smoków, na jeszcze mokry od odpływu piasek plaży małej porośniętej gęstym lasem, ze skałą pośrodku, wyspą. Chłopak podszedł do sporego głazu i usiadł opierając się o niego plecami. Chwile później dołączyła do niego dziewczyna. - Odkryłem te bezludną wyspę dwa tygodnie temu, ale przez ojca nie miałem czasu cię tu zabrać. Aż do teraz. - Więc jesteśmy tu sami. - Tak. – Powiedział przysuwając się bliżej niej. – Smarka wysłałem ze Śledzikiem na zachód, bliźniaki na wschód. A mój ojciec tak daleko nie widzi. Zamknął oczy i zaczął się powoli przysuwać, lecz nie napotkał Astrid i upadł twarzą w piasek. Podniósł się, strzepnął z siebie żwir i zauważył, że jego dziewczyna idzie wzdłuż kamienia, o który się opierali. - Jeśli nie chciałaś, to wystarczyło powiedzieć. –Ta jednak ciągle szła na przód. Po paru metrach przykucnęła przy trzech dziwnych kraterach. - Choć zobaczyć. – Powiedziała za siebie. Czkawka podszedł do wgłębienia. Piasek wymieszany z ziemią stopiły się w szklistą mozaikę. - Wygląda jak ślad po splunięciu Gronkla. - Widziałem ich tu kilka. To normalne. - A to? - Wskazała na kawałek złamanej deski. - No, to już... zaraz. – sięgnął po na wpół zakopany kawałek wygiętego metalu, który przypominał miskę. - To chyba środek tarczy. - Ktoś tu musiał walczyć ze smokiem. - Patrz kolejne kratery. – Wstała i poszła głębiej w las rozglądając się, po chwili jednak stanęła i zakryła dłońmi usta. Czkawka pędem podbiegł do niej, by sprawdzić co się stało. Szybko zrozumiał co ją wystraszyło. Za drzewem leżał Gronkiel z rozpłatanym brzuchem. Oboje podeszli do martwego smoka. - Kto mu to zrobił? - Nie wiem, ale zrobił to niedawno. – Stwierdził jeździec odganiając chmarę much. – Chyba jednak będę miał co przekazać tacie. Nagle, usłyszeli dźwięk łamanej gałęzi. Chłopak kazał dziewczynie się nie ruszać, a sam dobył miecz z pochwy i poszedł w stronę źródła odgłosu. Schował się za pniem dużego drzewa, wychylił się i zobaczył małego Straszliwca Straszliwego. Czkawka się uspokoił i nawet nie zareagował na Astrid, która zbliżyła się do tego samego konaru. Jeździec pomyślał, że jednak miecz mu się nie przyda, cofnął te myśl, gdy koło smoka wylądowała martwa ryba. - No śmiało, bierz. – Usłyszeli męski głos z dziwnym akcentem. Smok dwoma ruchami połknął jedzenie. Wtedy podszedł do niego mężczyzna uzbrojony w włócznie i owalną, lekko wydłużoną, tarcze, które zaraz odłożył. Nosił on, na głowie hełm zsunięty na czoło, naramienniki oraz kolczugę. Straszliwiec podszedł do niego i dał się wziąć na ręce, z których wskoczył żołnierzowi na szyje i owinął się wokół niej. - Loz, odłóż to coś! – Usłyszeli kolejny głos, tym razem nie znoszący sprzeciwu. - Ale panie, ten nie jest agresywny. – Odpowiedział wojak, wychodzącemu z pomiędzy krzewów, okutemu od stóp po głowę innemu wojownikowi, z trójkątną tarczą na plecach, pochwą i mieczem u pasa oraz bordową tunikę z białym krzyżem. – Nie to co tamten, który zaatakował Mansa. - Mnie on wygląda na diabła. - Mam dowód, że nie. – Wyciągną zawieszony na szyi wisiorek z brązowym krzyżykiem. - Za raz, ale... – Astrid chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Czkawka szybko zakrył jej usta i schował się z nią nisko za pniem. Słyszeli, że ciężej okuty wojownik podchodzi. Po chwili, jednak odchodzi z powrotem do swego rozmówcy, na co oboje oddychają z ulgą. - Widzi pan, nie boi się. - Niech ci będzie, ale mimo to go odstaw. – Powiedział, już bardziej łagodnie. Żołnierz odłożył małego głaszcząc go po głowie i poszedł za opancerzonym towarzyszem. Czkawka odczekał aż znikną za gęstą roślinnością, po czym odwrócił się do Astrid. - Co się stało? - Nic, nic.. po prostu ten wisiorek wydał mi się znajomy. - Gdzie go widziałaś? - Nie pamiętam. – Chłopak widział, że nie mówi mu wszystkiego. Nie mieli jednak czasu na takie rozmowy. - Później pogadamy, musimy się dowiedzieć kim oni są. – Poszli w kierunku w jakim oddalili się dwaj nieznajomi. Po minucie przedzierania się przez roślinność, w sposób tak cichy jak tylko mogli, dotarli do granicy lasu. Na płyciźnie, około dwadzieścia metrów od brzegu, zakotwiczony był statek ponad dwukrotnie większy od typowego drakkara, na rufie i dziobie miał drewniane blanki i żadnych wioseł. Na plaży było kilka mniejszych łodzi i co najmniej trzydziestu ludzi noszących takie same pancerze jak dwóch spotkanych poprzednio. Pięciu było zgromadzonych wokół kotła nad ogniskiem, a reszta włóczyła się, co niektórzy przynosili z lasu skrzynie z owocami i dziczyzną. - Co oni robią? – Zaciekawiła się Astrid. - Chyba robią tu postój i uzupełniają prowiant. - Co obserwujecie? – Spytał Sączysmark, który ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się między nimi. Oboje odskoczyli od niego, z krzykiem. - Co ty tutaj... – Nie skończył, gdyż usłyszał głośne komendy i dźwięki nadciągających wojowników. – Spadamy stąd! Zaczęli uciekać przez las. Czkawka nie zadawał żadnych pytań biegnącemu koło niego Jorgensenowi. - Czyli właśnie ich mieliśmy szukać. – Czkawka odwrócił głowę, by szybko na to odpowiedzieć, przez co wpadł na opancerzonego żołnierza. Obaj się wywrócili, jeździec był lżejszy, więc poleciał dalej. Wojownik zerwał się na równe nogi i wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i ściągnął z pleców tarczę. Chłopak zrobił to samo. W tym samym czasie z trzech różnych stron wypadli inni wrogowie. Astrid i Sączysmark stanęli po obu stronach Czkawki, którego przed chwilą poznany wojownik zaatakował. Dwóch innych ruszyło na resztę jeźdźców. Przez ponad pięć minut bronili się przed napastnikami, gdy Czkawka parował uderzenie jego miecz pękł, a na domiar złego nie miał tarczy. - Żeby cię, Pyskacz. – Powiedział, patrząc na złamaną klingę. - Poddaj się, mały. – Rozkazał mu jego przeciwnik, podsuwając mu pod gardło ostrze swojej broni. Nie widział jego twarzy, całą głowę miał w baryłkowatym hełmie z cienkimi otworami na oczy. Chłopak nie wiedział czy miał on bardziej chronić czy przerażać, wiedział tylko, że obje te funkcje spełniał. Spojrzał w swoje prawo, Astrid radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, dwóch wrogów leżało na ziemi pojękując, a trzeci tylko osłaniał się tarczą, nawet nie wystawiając do przodu włóczni. Z lewej strony była inna sytuacja, żołnierz z jakim walczył Sączysmark był odziany w zbroje podobną do tej co nosił wróg Czkawki, ale zamiast w miecz i tarcze był uzbrojony w coś na wzór topora z rękojeścią na półtora metra i mniejszym ostrzem (to tak zwana halabarda, gdyby ktoś nie mógł jej sobie wyobrazić). Mimo cienkiego wyglądu, trzymała wkurzonego wikinga na dystans, dając też okazje do ataku. Wszystko wyglądało tak jakby wojownik się z nim bawił, lub próbował go zmęczyć. Czkawka powrócił wzrokiem do swojego rywala. Ciągle czujnie go obserwował przez otwory na oczy i nie opuszczał broni. Nagle z klingi posypał się mały snop iskier, gdy uderzył w nią topór Astrid. Wojownik cofnął się lekko zaskoczony o dwa kroki, lecz nie kontratakował, wystawił tarczę przed siebie, parując nią kolejne ciosy dziewczyny. Chłopak myślał przez sekundę, co zrobić, przerwał mu jednak żołnierz szarżujący na niego z włócznią. Uchylił się przed natarciem, złapał i złamał broń i wymierzył we wroga, ten tylko się uśmiechnął i chwycił noszony przy pasie topór. Czkawka wiedział kto miał tu przewagę, mimo to próbował się bronić. W tym samym czasie, Astrid ciągle, z coraz większą frustracją i coraz mniejszym zamysłem, atakowała stojącego przed nią wojownika, który zdawał sobie nic nie robić z furii w jaką wpadała dziewczyna. W końcu ostrze topora wbiło się w tarcze przeciwnika. Żołnierz, z całą siłą, uderzył mieczem w rękojeść, która natychmiast pękła i wbił ostrze w pień drzewa, uwalniając od niego tarczę. - Pannie nie wypada. – Powiedział pobłażliwie, przechylając lekko głowę na bok. Jego zachowanie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało dziewczynę, zaczęła okładać rywala tym co zostało z jej broni, która i tak szła w drzazgi roztrzaskując się o miecz. Wojowniczka nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na fakt, że jej chłopak został przygnieciony tarczą do drzewa, a trzeci żołnierz najwyraźniej znudził się Sączysmarkiem i powalił wikinga na plecy. - Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniała mi się moja córka. – Powiedział halabardzista, patrząc na Astrid. - To dobrze ci radzę, nigdy nie dawaj jej broni. – Odpowiedział ciągle opierający się dziewczynie wojownik. W końcu wojowniczka się uspokoiła. Żołnierz który pokonał Sączysmarka zaczął podchodzić do niej, jednak gdy ta się do niego odwróciła, stanął jak wryty. Wymrukiwał coś pod nosem, ciągle się jej przyglądając. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, przez chwile przyglądała się nieznajomemu badawczo, poza bronią wyróżniał się też hełmem z jednym płaskim otworem na oczy i zaokrągleniem na czubie, oprócz tego miał na sobie więcej zbroi, a połowę jego tuniki ozdabiał biały smok. Na widok wyhaftowanego gada Astrid rozszerzył się źrenice, zaczęła naśladować ryk Śmiertnika Zębacza. Żołnierze spojrzeli po sobie. - Co ty przed chwilą... – Zdanie przerwały mu nadlatujące z nad drzew kolce. Wszyscy wojownicy, którzy mogli, podnieśli tarcze i skupili się na własnej ochronie. Wykorzystał to Czkawka. Pomógł wstać Sączysmarkowi i wraz z Astrid zaczęli uciekać. Chłopak obejrzał się, Wichura ciągle ostrzeliwała nieprzyjaciół kolcami. Gdy dobiegali do krańca lasu zauważył Śledzika klęczącego nad wcześniej spotkanym martwym Grąklem. - Och, stary nie teraz! – Powiedział ciągnąc go za kołnierz. Gdy dotarli do plaży czekały już na nich Sztukamięs, Hakokieł i Szczerbatek, Wichura akurat dolatywała do reszty. - Szybko! Na smoki! – Krzyczał Czkawka, gdy żołnierze zaczęli wychodzić z lasu. Sączysmark wskoczył pierwszy i przepędził wojowników zapalając swojego Ponocnika. Zanim obcy zdecydowali się wyjść z ukrycia, jeźdźcy byli już daleko. - Kazałem wam lecieć na zachód! – Skarcił ich szef smoczej akademii. - A jakieś dziękuje, za przyjście z pomocą. – Powiedział obrażony Jorgenson. - Z jaką po... Gdyby nie ty, w ogóle by nas nie zauważyli. - A kto nas uratował? - Astrid. - Ale nie ona przepędziła tych gości. - Gdybyś słuchał, co do ciebie mówię, nikogo nie musielibyśmy przepędzać, ani z nikim walczyć! - Ale kto by cię słuchał? - O dziwo Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Ktoś nas woła... Ałaaa. – Spojrzeli w górę, z chmur nad nimi wystawały ogony Zembiroga. - Darujcie sobie, widzimy was. – Astrid była wręcz zażenowana. Z chmury wyłonił się Wym i Jot z bliźniakami na głowach. Mieczyk masował sobie skroń. - Czy wy rozumiecie pojęcie, rozkaz. - Wodzem to ty jeszcze nie jesteś, więc nie pozwalaj sobie. – Czkawka postanowił pozostawić ten argument Sączysmarka bez komentarza. Spojrzał na Astrid, zdawała się nad czymś głęboko myśleć. - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, tak, wszystko. - Astrid. Co wtedy się stało? O co chodziło z tym wisiorkiem? - Pomyliłam się, tylko wydał mi się znajomy. – Broniła się dziewczyna. Czkawka już był pewien, że prawdę będzie musiał poznać sam. Jednak teraz najważniejsze było powiadomić o wszystkim Berk. Rozdział 4 Płyty zbroi zgrzytały i obijały się o siebie nawzajem, gdy grupa rycerzy szła po kamiennej podłodze przez korytarz nie wielkiego fortu. Podeszli do szerokich, drewnianych drzwi, a najwyższy z nich zapukał. - Proszę wejść. – Usłyszeli kobiecy głos. Gdy przekroczyli próg, ich oczom ukazała się młoda blądwłosa dziewczyna o brązowych oczach. - Witam kapitanie. – Pozdrowiła najwyższego. - Księżniczko, za pół godziny transport będzie gotowy, powinnaś się przygotować do wyjazdu. - Kto powiedział, że ja gdzieś wyjeżdżam? – Zapytała pewnym głosem szlachcianka. - Jestem pewien, że w tej sytuacji jaką teraz mamy, król chciałby cię widzieć w stolicy. - A wydał jakikolwiek rozkaz? - Nie. – Odpowiedział po chwili wahania rycerz. - A więc nigdzie nie jadę. – Powiedziała odwracając się i kierując do szafki z małymi słoikami. - Myślę, że gdyby wiedział o tym, że znajdujesz się tu taj, zamiast w Antwerpi jak miałaś w planach, właśnie tego by sobie zażyczył. – Dowódca mimo zdenerwowania wymusił lekki uśmiech. - Mój ojciec wie jak często zmieniam plany i jak nie cierpię tamtego miasta. Poza tym ochrona rodziny królewskiej należy do kapitana straży mojego ojca i do mojej prywatnej służby. - On jest wraz z królem na północy, a twoi ochroniarze nie są nawet starsi od ciebie. – Powiedział tracąc już cierpliwość i nie zwracając uwagi na to że jej prywatna obrona przyszła wraz z nim i stoi obok. - I co to ma do rzeczy? Rycerz zacisnął pięści i spuścił głowę. - To nie jakieś tam rozruch czy banda zbójców, to kilku tysięczna horda żądnych krwi pogan, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widzieliśmy. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie! Dziewczyna odwróciła się do grupy wojowników. - Kapitanie ja ufam swoim przeczuciom, swojej straży oraz panu, że zajmie się pomaganiem i ochroną ludu, tak jak tylko pan może, bo ja będę robić to samo. Rycerz ukrył twarz w dłoni. - Dobrze. – Spojrzał na grupę młodszych wojowników uzbrojonych w halabardy. – Macie ją chronić i nie odstępować nawet na krok chłopcy. Czy to jasne? - Tak panie. – Odpowiedzieli chórem. Rycerz wraz z dwoma innymi żołnierzami wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając księżniczkę samą z jej ochroniarzami. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i zaczęła wybierać z półki odpowiednie słoiki. Podczas, gdy młodzi rycerze się rozluźnili i pozdejmowali hełmy. - Naprawdę nam, aż tak, ufasz? – Spytał jeden z nich. - Wam? W życiu! – Powiedziała ze śmiechem. - Tak. A na poważnie. - Pewnie, niby po co was wskazałam. - Bo przynajmniej jeden jest tutaj przystojny, a reszta to jego kumple. – Powiedział drugi na co dziewczyna się ponownie roześmiała. - Przede wszystkim, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, to lepsze od służby. W ten usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. - O wilku mowa. – Powiedział jeden z nich chwytając za klamkę. - Witaj Markus. – Usłyszał od niskiej dziewczyny wchodzącej do komnaty ze zwiniętymi ubraniami pod pachą. – To o co pani prosiła. - Dziękuje. – Położyła ubrania na łożu i wręczyła jej worek z ziołami. – Zabierz to do kuchni, niech to zagotują i mi przyniosą. – Dworzanka już chciała się odwrócić. – I przebierz się, w wiosce suknia się zniszczy. - Czyli w co mam się ubrać? - W takie ubrania jakie mi przyniosłaś. Dziewczyna w końcu wyszła z markotną miną i workiem. Księżniczka zaczęła ugniatać w moździerzu inne zielska. - Co to właściwie jest? – Zapytał się najniższy ze strażników. - Zioła lecznicze, pomagają w gojeniu się ran. - Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. - To stara sztuka, Daniel (jestem fatalny w nadawaniu imion), nauczył mnie jej pewien pomorski ksiądz, gdy podróżowałam wzdłuż Bałtyku. - Nie cierpię tych ziem, pełno tam Słowian i Normanów, którzy z resztą przyszli tu z wizytą. - Poznałam nie jednego Wikinga, naprawdę, można się z nimi dogadać. - Tam ci pewnie byli osadnikami, na służbie Piastów i przynajmniej w połowie ochrzczeni. – Do rozmowy włączył się trzeci rycerz. - Ci którzy na nas idą to dzicy, barbarzyńcy z dalekich, nieznanych rejonów. - Wiking, to Wiking. – Powiedziała pakując zawartość moździerza do kolejnego worka, który z kolei trafił do większej torby. – Tyle chyba wystarczy. Teraz wyjdźcie i poczekajcie na Natalie, ja musze się przebrać. Cała trójka posłusznie wyszła. - Te drzwi mają bardzo dużą dziurkę od klucza. – Zauważył jeden z nich. I po chwili pozostali uderzyli go w ukrytą w hełmie głowę. - Nie po rycersku jest podglądać szlachcianki, zdajesz sobie sprawę, Maurycy. - Daj spokój Markus, oboje wiemy, że ty najbardziej... – Przerwało mu kolejne, tym razem pojedyncze uderzenie. Rozdział 5 Gdy Czkawka składał raport z patrolu, Stoik ani razu mu nie przerwał, tylko z każdą kolejną informacją wydawał się coraz bardziej zmartwiony. Po wysłuchaniu sprawozdania nie zadawał żadnych pytań, kazał jedynie wszystkim przygotować się do obrony. Astrid bezpośrednio z twierdzy wróciła do swojego domu i nie zważając na domagającą się pieszczot Wichurę, wbiegła po schodach do swojej sypialni. Tam otworzyła niewielki kufer z ubraniami i zaczęła wyjmować wszystko co było w środku, aż natrafiła na to czego szukała. Sięgnęła po zwiniętą, czerwoną chustę, rozłożyła ją, a w środku był złoty krzyżyk na srebrnym łańcuszku. - Więc dlatego wydał ci się znajomy. – Obróciła się w stronę drzwi gdzie stał Czkawka. - Zauważyłeś, że jesteś wścibski? – Powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Spytał podchodząc do niej. Dziewczyna zawahała się chwile. – To należało do mojej matki, Tak przynajmniej twierdził wujek Fin. – Powiedziała siadając na łóżku. - To jedyne co mi po niej zostało, a ja nawet nie wiem co to jest. - Tamten żołnierz do czegoś go używał. – Czkawka zrezygnował z dociekania, dlaczego Astrid próbowała ukryć cokolwiek przednim ukryć, zamiast tego usiadł obok niej. - Wujek nigdy mi nie powiedział co to tak naprawdę jest, podobno było to ważne dla mamy, a inni w ogóle nie chcieli o tym rozmawiać. Czkawka przez chwile przypatrywał się wisiorkowi, nie potrafił pomóc dziewczynie, ale pomyślał, że dobrze będzie ją pocieszyć. Zanim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć, usłyszeli dźwięk rogu. Podeszli do okna, na zewnątrz wszyscy wikingowie biegli w stronę portu. Oboje wyszli by do nich dołączyć. Na miejscu zastali wszystkich mieszkańców wpatrzonych w trzy okręty płynące w ich stronę, były identyczne co tamten, który widzieli na wyspie. - Przygotować jeden statek! – Wydał rozkaz Stoik. – Popłynę im na spotkanie, może będą chcieli rozmawiać. Czkawka sięgnął po lunetę, zawieszoną przy pasie i skierował ją na małą flotę. - Ale wodzu to tylko trzy statki, dam rade. – Powiedział z werwą Sączysmark. - Ja też kiedyś ich tak zbagatelizowałem. Do dziś tego żałuje i lepiej żebyś ty nie musiał. - On wie co mówi synu. – Powiedział Płodosmark z nutą nienaturalnego dla siebie strachu. - Jacyś ochotnicy, do towarzystwa? – Spytał wszystkich Pyskacz. Nikt nie odpowiedział. - To nie będzie konieczne. – Czkawka ciągle patrzy przez lunetę. – Już kogoś wysłali na przywitanie. W stronę Berk płynęła niewielka łudź wiosłowa, z której wymachiwał do nich jeden człowiek, gdy reszta wiosłowała. „Przy okazji, dla tych co lubią temat wikingów, bądź ich kultury, polecam utwór Sabaton: Sweidish Pagans ''lub ''Twilight of the Thunder god ''tych samych wykonawców. Mam nadzieję, że na tych dwóch piosenkach nie skończycie ;) „ Gdy dopłynęli do kei, pierwszy wyszedł nie wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w zielono-brązową szatę i stanął przed zgromadzonym tłumem. - Witajcie, pragnę pomówić z waszym wodzem. – Przemówił z o wiele łagodniejszym akcentem. - To ja. Jestem Stoik Ważki – Odpowiedział bez chwili zwłoki. - Witaj Stoiku wodzu Normanów, - powiedział kłaniając się szczodrze - przybywam w poselstwie od mego króla, Wilhelma II, który chciałby się z tobą spotkać, dlatego chciałbym cię prosić o pozwolenie na dobicie do twego portu naszych okrętów. Proszę się nie obawiać nasze zamiary są całkowicie pokojowe. - Dobrze. – Powiedział po chwili wahania. Poseł ukłonił się ponownie i machnął ręką na jednego z wioślarzy, który małym rogiem nadał sygnał, na który flota ponownie zaczęła podpływać do wyspy. - Jesteś pewien, że to rozsądne? – Zagadnął wodza Pyskacz. - Nie, ale wole się im na razie nie narażać, z resztą, gdyby chcieli nas zaatakować, to by raczej nie wysyłali posłańca, chyba, że to jakaś cwana sztuczka, lub są jacyś...A właśnie. – Spojrzał na bliźniaki. – Wy się nie odzywajcie, najlepiej w ogóle nic nie róbcie. - Chwileczkę wodzu nic, czyli nie mrugać, lub oddychać, bo może być trudno. – Zapytał Mieczyk. - Po prostu stójcie z tyłu i nie przeszkadzajcie. – Odpowiedział po chwili zadum, w której wizja, by przynajmniej jedno z tego rodzeństwa przestało oddychać wydawała się nader przyjemna. - Nie, chwila. – Zatrzymał ich Czkawka. – Pójdźcie zamknąć wszystkie smoki w akademii, z tego co widzieliśmy nie wiedzą nawet czym są. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Widać było, że przybyłe statki nie są przystosowane do tak małych przystani. Gdy zbliżały się do pomostu, słychać było uderzanie kila o dno, a trap ledwo dotykał kei. Pierwszych wyszło dwóch halabardzistów, a za nimi wysoki, siwy człowiek z koroną na głowie, dalej zeszło jeszcze trzech ludzi, z których w dwóch Czkawka rozpoznał swoich napastników. - Oto król Wilhelm II, władca królestwa Dani. – Powiedział posłaniec, uroczystym tonem. – A to Stoik Ważki, wódz plemienia Normanów. „ Nie wiem jak duński jest podobny do staro nordyckiego, ale uznałem, że już za późno na zmianę na np. Norwegię ” Stoik ukłonił się lekko, na co monarcha odpowiedział tym samym. - Witaj Stoiku, ty mnie pewnie nie poznajesz, ale ja miałem zakrytą twarz, więc trudno się dziwić. – Uśmiechnął się życzliwie. - Witam na Berk. Ciebie samego, królu rzeczywiście nie, ale twoich wojowników rozpoznaje. – Spojrzał na stojących przy burtach żołnierzy. - Pozwól, że przedstawię ci swoich dowódców. Oto admirał Thomson, - wskazał na cienko opancerzonego, nieznanego Czkawce mężczyznę – kapitan Jorig, oficer mojej straży – ukłonił się wysoki halabardzista – Lemenz Jorgenson, kapitan mojego prywatnego oddziału spiesznych rycerzy. – Ukłon niedawnemu przeciwnikowi jeźdźca przerwał wychylający się z za Stoika Płodosmark. - Ja też jestem Jorgenson. – Powiedział wiking. - Nie wiem czemu się tu dziwić, większość Duńczyków pochodzi od Normanów. –Powiedział żołnierz zdejmując hełm, wyglądał na około trzydzieści lat. - Jakich w ogóle Normanów? - Ludzi północy, jak was nazywamy. - Odpowiedział drugi rycerz, również odsłaniając twarz, wyglądał na dochodzącego do czterdziestki. Oboje mieli kruczo czarne włosy - To Płodosmark, mój szwagier, a to Pyskacz nasz kowal. Jeszcze jest mój syn, Czkawka. – Ze statku dało się słyszeć krótkie śmiechy. - Ma jakieś drugie imię lub przydomek. – zapytał król Stoika szeptem - U nas takie nazywanie następcy tronu jest... - Rozumiem. Można na niego mówić Halibut. – Tym razem, tylko jeden kusznik na blance okrętu wybuchnął śmiechem, lecz widząc spojrzenie swych kolegów natychmiast zamilkł. - Witaj młodzieńcze, miło cię poznać. – Powiedział ściskając rękę chłopaka. Popatrzył na resztę jeźdźców, swój wzrok skupił na dziewczynie ich szefa. Następnie odwrócił się do Lemenza. – Miałeś podobno jakąś sprawę. W tym samym momencie z trapu zaczął schodzić blond chłopak, nosił taką samą zbroje, co młodszy z kapitanów, był mniej więcej w wieku jeźdźców, w połowie drogi omiótł zebrany tłum wikingów niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem i zszedł by podać Lemenzowi trzymane w rękach topór i miecz. - Masz świetne wyczucie czasu młody. – Powiedział przyjmując od niego broń. Następnie odwrócił się do jeźdźców. – W imieniu moim i naszych ludzi chciałbym was przeprosić za tamte nie porozumienie, oraz dać tą rekompensatę. Czkawka dostał nowy miecz w skórzanej pochwie, ze srebrną, bogato zdobioną rękojeścią, Astrid za to dwusieczny topór z wzmocnionym drzewcem. - To teraz pannom wypada? – Spytała z uśmiechem. Na to oficer się tylko roześmiał. - Wybrał je nasz młody specjalista od broni. Podejdź tu Wil. Podszedł do nich ten sam młody żołnierz co przyniósł mu broń. - Ma imię po królu. Jego ojciec był przyjacielem jego wysokości. - Był. – Podkreślił z nutą jadu. Na co kapitan trzepnął go lekko. - Tylko popracować nad zachowaniem, a podtrzyma rodzinną tradycje. - Nie, póki nie dotrzymam danego słowa. – Kapitan rzucił mu tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Król odchrząknął. – Żeby nie przedłużać, chciałbym omówić z tobą pewną sprawę. - Oczywiście, zapraszam do twierdzy. Obaj udali się w stronę góry. - Gwardziści, za mną! – Dał komendę Jorig. - Rycerze, za królem! Knechci, huskarlowie, zostajecie! – Rozkazał Lemenz. Za monarchą podążyły dwie równe kolumny. Czkawka przyglądał im się przez chwile, do momentu, aż podszedł do niego Śledzik. - Ten młodszy mi się źle kojarzy. - Tobie wszystko się źle kojarzy Śledziu. – Powiedział Sączysmark. – Co to jest, że sobie tak po prostu wchodzą, powinniśmy ich pogonić. - Mój ojciec ma inne zdanie i ja je podzielam, nie chcemy wojny. - Nie żartuj sobie, co to za problem? Kilkadziesiąt cherlaków, którzy nie potrafią walczyć bez okrywania się metalem jak kocykami. A ten pseudo Jorgenson, lizus. - Wkurzasz się, bo nic ci nie dał. - Poza tym, czy to właśnie nie taki cherlak, położył cię w mniej niż minutę? – Zapytała Astrid, retorycznie. - Ja...ja udawałem...by poczuł się zbyt pewnie. – Tłumaczył się bez rezultatu. - Tak, tak. Teraz chodźcie. Sprawdzimy czy bliźniaki schowały smoki jak należy. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Kogo ja oszukuję. – Puścił się pędem w stronę akademii, a reszta jeźdźców poszła w jego ślady. "Poprawiłem już chyba wszystkie błędy. Teraz dialogi na początku drugiego rozdziału powinny mieć jakiś sens" Rozdiał 6 "Lepiej poźno niż wcale, mam rację?" "A jak ktoś ciekaw zobacz na sam dół" - Pomorze mi który?! - Pyskacz nie wiedział co go dobija bardziej, jego wąska drewniana noga co pięć minut grzęznąca w błocie, czy fakt, że pomagają mu wyjść Berserek i Łupierzca. Pyskacz generalnie nienawidził takich spacerków, czy jak to wodzowie nazywają patroli. Wolał robić coś kąkretnego na polu walki niż uganiać się przez bory za maruderami. Przynajmniej dzisiaj to on dowodził tą grupą trzydziestu chłopa podziesięć z trzech (przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o wyspy) plemion. Droga jaką wybrał okazała się nie tak dobra jak się spodziewał, po kwadransie marszu z dobrze wydeptanego leśnego gościńca zmieniła się w błotne koryto, które uwydatniało niedopatrzenia w protezie kowala. - Daleko jeszcze? - Naj młodszy w całej grupie Olaf, idący z prawej strony blądyna, znosił tą bierność jeszcze gorzej, wychodził z założenia, że skoro całe życie uczył się walczyć, to powinien na wyprawie wyłącznie tym się zajmować. - Poczekaj aż wrócimy do obozu, a w tedy ci odpowiem. - Pyskacz sam szkolił chłopaka i wiedział, że jeżeli chodzi o samodzielne ćwiczenia to może zaufać jego dyscyplinie, ale gdy przychodzi do wykonywania rozkazów, to nie do końca, zwłaszcza gdy nie wiadomo, który raz z rzędu, to oni muszą wyłapywać niedobitki. Jego samego też to zaczęło męczyć, po drugim tygodniu po pierwszej morskiej bitwie jaką wydała im załoga miejscowego portu stracił rachubę czasu wiedział, że statki jakie wysłali z powrotem na archipelag, wraz z pierwszymi łupami zdążyły wrócić i popłynąć w górę rzeki, aż do ostatnio zdobytego przez nich zamku, z którego zrobili chwilową bazę by zaplanować dalszy marsz. On zresztą się tym zbytnio nie przejmował, póki wygrywali i brali to poco tu przybyli mógł się nawet zgodzić na ciągłe zwiady. Od kąt smoki porwały niemal wszystkie ich zwierzęta wszystko stało się lepsze od śmierci głodowej. - To kiedy wracamy? - Olaf nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. - Jak dojdziemy do granicy lasu. - Pyskacz z każdym słowem młodego tracił cierpliwość. - To może zawrucimy i powiemy, że doszliśmy. - Zaproponował. - Nie. - A może zejdziemy ze szlaku, pójdziemy do bliższej granicy i... - Nie. - No to... - Kowal postanowił dać sobie chwile odpoczynku wpychając chłopaka w najbliższe kszaki, gdy już przygotował się na chwile upragnionej ciszy usłyszał rozdzierający uszy pisk . - Z zarośli w jakie w padł Olaf, z krzykiem wybiegła niska, prosto ubrana dziewczyna, przy okazji potrącając inny krzak, z za którego wypadła nieco wyższa brązowo oka blądyna. - Uciekaj! - Markus krzyknął do księżniczki, jednocześnie wyprowadzając cios w szyje pierwszemu napastnikowi. Ta wiedząc, że bardziej im pomoże znajdując swoją służącą, pobiegła za Natalią. - Mówiłem by ukryć się dalej! - A czy to ważne? - Daniel wolał urwać temat, niż się rozpraszać, podczas gdy mierzył się z o głowę od niego większym wikingiem. Wykorzystując sekundę, w której topór przeciwnika zatrzymał się na ostrzu halabardy, niespodziewanie uderzył okutą w żelazo pięścią prosto w krtań Berserka. Gdy ten upadał, bezskutecznie próbując złapać oddech gwardzista złapał broń Normana rzucając nią w Wandala chcącego ich oskrzydlić z lewej strony, Norman inicjatywę miał dobrą, skończyła się jednak wraz z jego upadkiem na ziemie. - Giń poganinie! - Maurycy dał się najmocniej ponieść chwili, gdy ze sporym zamachem trafił dokładnie pod hełm jednego z Łupieżców przebijając mu skroń, tym samym powalając czwartego już ze swoich przeciwników. - Pyskacz z niedowierzaniem obserwował całą potyczkę. - Olaf, powiedz że zwariowałem i że ta trójka kurdupli leży już tak naprawdę rozłożona na łopatki. Olaf? - Młodego oraz trzech innych Wikingów nie znalazł między walczącymi, ani martwymi. - Później się nim zajmę. - Wymamrotał. - Nic tu po nas! - Maurycy podciął wikingowi nogi i zanim ten upadł na wznak, dobił go silnym uderzeniem w pierś. - Za dziewczynami, w nogi! - Wszyscy trzej pobiegli ile sił w nogach w tym samym kierunku co dwie ich przyjaciółki. - Za nimi! - Pozostali wojownicy, którzy mogli chodzić usłuchali komendy i rozpoczęli pościg. - Nie zapomnieliście o czymś?! - Osamotnionemu Pyskaczowi nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko spróbować samemu się wydostać. Rycerzom po krótkim czasie ukazał się rwący potok, którym cała woda z ostatnich deszczy spływała do rzeki, bez większej uwagi minęli czwórkę Normanów i skierowali się na drobny most opierający się na jednym filarze, na którym stała Natalia. - Gdzie Helena? - Spytał służącą, gdy tylko się zatrzymał. Ta jednak tylko wskazała za nich na wrogą gromadę. Dopiero gdy część z wikingów za nimi pobiegła, Markus zobaczył księżniczkę trzymaną przez najchudszego barbarzyńce. Rycerz nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć, a już, z okrzykiem zaszarżował na pędzących z naprzeciwka wrogów, z których pierwszemu prawie przeciął szyje, a dwóm pozostałym zgruchotał klatki piersiowe. Z amoku wyciągnęło go dopiero szarpnięcie Daniela, który wycofał go na środek kładki, co uchroniło go przed atakiem reszty wojowników, którzy w końcu ich dogonili. Nie mogąc przebić się przez wrogą kompanię bronili się w połowie mostu, skąd płochliwa szlachcianka zdążyła uciec. Nagle krótki trzask oznajmił wiekowość przeprawy. - Stać, zaraz się zawali! - Krzyknął jeden z Wandali. - Bzdury, spójrz. - Drugi z kolei na obalenie tej teorii, podskoczył. W jednej chwili cały most, poza kamiennym filarem zawalił się do wody, a jego resztki, wraz z Wojakami pomknęły rwane nurtem w dół potoku. Helena, choć jeszcze sekundę temu wyrywała się wikingowi, teraz ze smutkiem stała i próbował wypatrzeć swych przyjaciół. Olafowi odpowiadała ta chwila odpoczynku, sam jednak też nie miał powodu do radości. Z 29, z którymi prowadzony przez Pyskacza wyruszył na zwiad przetrwał tylko jeden Berserk, który w chwili zapadnięcia się mostu końcówkami butów wystawał poza krawędź urwanej kładki. - Jednocześnie z fartownym wikingiem, do młodego Wandala podszedł i kowal, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego samodzielnego uwolnienia. - Co mnie ominęło? - Spytał nim spostrzegł niknącą w dali resztę swego utopionego oddziału. - Świetny zemnie dowódca, nie ma co. O to chłopcy nazywa się sukces, jeden jeniec i dwadzieścia osiem strat własnych, straty wroga... No właśnie, jakby co, to było ich piętnastu... konnych... z mieczami jak rogi ponocnika. - Pyskacz zakończył sarkastyczny monolog i zakrył twarz dłonią. - Co to za diabły były. Na to księżniczka ponownie zaczęła się wyrywać, nie mogąc uwolnić rąk z uścisku Olafa próbowała go kopnąć w nogi, gdy udało jej się trafić w goleń wikinga, ten postawił ją na kolanach próbując zignorować ból. - O nie Olaf, tak się z paniami nie postępuje. - Pyskacz srogo popatrzył na młodego, po czym złapał Helenę w tali przenosząc na bark Chłopaka. - Brzuchem kładziesz na ramię, a nogi przytrzymujesz rękoma i tak idziesz do domu. - Dziewczynie ewidentnie, nie spodobał się i ten sposób traktowania, dała wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu uderzając łokciami w plecy Olafa. Młody, choć w jękach i skowytach, to sukcesywnie szedł w kierunku, widocznej ponad lasem najwyższej wieży tutejszego zamku. - Chłopak dorasta. - Powiedział do stojącego obok Berserka. Po czym obaj poszli w ślad za Olafem. - Chwile po tym, ponad filar zawalonego mostu wychylił się rycerski hełm, którego właściciel opierał się na wbitym, w drewnianą ramę konstrukcji ostrzu halabardy. - Zabierają ją do zamku, przy odrobinie szczęścia uda się nam ich przechwycić, a jak nie wkradniemy się tam. - Powiedział Markus do swych kolegów utrzymujących się w podobnej pozycji co on. - Szczęście mieliśmy teraz, że przeżyliśmy. - Maurycy podchodził do ich sytuacji bardziej realnie. - Najpierw wymyśl jak przejść na brzeg. - Ojciec i nasz płatnerz, jak byłem mały, mówili mi, że zbroje nie pływają. Nigdy nie zamierzałem kwestionować, ani rodowej mądrości, ani wiedzy fachowca... I ciągle nie zamierzam. - Daniel tym razem był największym pesymistą z całej trójki. - Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć. - Głos zabrał trzymający się nogi Daniela wiking. - Ta belka na krawędzi pewnie będzie pływać, jeżeli... - Nie było dane mu dokończyć, przed tym jak rycerzy kopnął go w głowę strącając jednocześnie do wody. - W sumie, mówił do rzeczy. - Markus nie czekając zaczął odrywać belkę od reszty konstrukcji. Pytanie "Nie wiem jak długo będę pisał tego bloga (pewnie wiecznie :) ), ale chciałbym wiedzieć co sądzicie o tym pomyśle" "''Rok 2018. Na północnym Atlantyku rybacy odkrywają archipelag pełny dziwnych stworzeń oraz ruin. Grupa złożona z biologów i archeologów zakłada bazę badawczą na jednej z wysp, lecz urywa się z nią kontakt. Z pomocą wysłany został mały okręt z batalionem amerykańskich Marines, jednak i oni znikają bez śladu. Rozbudowana w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat Polska flota, do niedawna znajdująca się na manewrach, na wodach międzynarodowych, dostała pozwolenie na zbadanie tej sprawy i wraz z pułkiem wojsk wodno desantowych wyruszają z misją odszukania zaginionych naukowców i żołnierz, za plecami jednak mają wścibską Rosyjską flotę bałtycką, której pozostanie na dotychczasowych pozycjach jest wątpliwe. Po dotarciu na miejsce dokonują niezwykłego odkrycia i orientują się co spotkało cywilów i amerykańskich żołnierzy, ratowanie ich jednak zostało odsunięte na drugi tor, gdy dowiedziano się o nietypowym, czarnym, szybkim i niebezpiecznym stworzeniu, nazwanym przez żołnierz "Żniwiarzem", z Warszawy doszły nowe rozkazy: Znaleźć dziwny organizm. Przetransportować go do kraju. Nie dopuścić by wpadł w ręce Rosjan." "Ciekawi mnie, co o tym myślicie" "Przy okazji, kusi mnię by połączyć świat JWS z uniwersum Star Crafta. Dziwne, ale było by prze epicko. :) Kategoria:Opowiadania